Segunda oscuridad
by Marice Nieve
Summary: "La muerte te llegará de forma inesperada" Alguien dijo eso a una vez a Camille Belcourt, pero ¿cómo iba a darle importancia? Ella era un vampira, ya estaba muerta, o eso creía.


¡Hola!

Esta es una pequeña historia fruto de -a estas alturas -seguir pensando en el final de Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas. Los personajes, por supuesto, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, y también algunas cosas que he añadido de Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos y Las Cróninas de Bane: vampiros, panecillos y Edmund Herondale. Si alguien no ha leído algo de eso, el que avisa no es traidor.

* * *

**_Segunda oscuridad_**

La tenue luz invernal penetraba a través de las claraboyas del vestíbulo de la estación de metro de City Hall.

Camille Berlcourt, sentada en un sillón de respaldo alto, erguida en todo su esplendor, esperaba a que su invitado llegase. A lo largo de su extensa vida, había recibido a sus invitados en lugares menos inhóspitos que aquel, pero ahora, dada su peligrosa posición, esconderse allí era lo más sensato que podía hacer.

Hacía tiempo que Camille no se sentía tan exenta de poder. Ella era una vampira antigua, tan poderosa que hasta ahora, eran pocos los que se habían negado a comer de su mano. Pero no sabía exactamente qué había cambiado, el motivo por el cuál todo su mundo se había visto reducido a esconderse en aquella estación de metro abandonada, a la espera de que Alec Lightwood le hiciera el trabajo sucio y poder así recuperar el control sobre el Clan de Nueva York.

Sin duda, manipular al joven Cazador de Sombras le producía cierto placer. Algo se seguía removiendo en su conciencia, una vocecilla que le decía que las personas no eran un juguete que podía usar de cualquier manera, pero esa voz pronto se veía apagada por su _sed _de venganza, por su ambición de recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

Eran incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa cada vez que recordaba cómo Alec Lightwood la había liberado de sus cadenas, permitiéndole así escapar de Lilith, y cómo él había respondido a su llamada.

_El amor hace los humanos débiles. Débiles y estúpidos._

Y ella hacía tiempo que no era humana, ni débil, ni estúpida. Se alegraba de que Magnus no hubiera aprendido todavía a amar sin ser herido, ahora aquello era una baza importante para ella.

"_Me abandonaste. Me convertiste en tu mascota y luego me abandonaste. Si el amor fuese comida, me habría muerto de hambre con los huesos que me lanzabas."_

Eso le había dicho Magnus la última vez que se vieron. No tenía remordimientos al pensar que Mangus solo fue un entretenimiento bastante atractivo. Finalmente el brujo había aprendido que no debía fiarse de ella. Ya no podría manipularlo a él, pero a su novio sí.

Cuando todo aquello terminara, Camille tenía claro que no volvería a dejarse doblegar ni por los que eran superiores a ella. Buscaría la forma, la manera de concederse una nueva inmunidad con aquellos que querían utilizarla para fines que no la beneficiasen en absoluto.

_Como Lilith. Jamás debí dejarme embaucar por ella. _

Matar a tres Cazadores de Sombras a petición de la diablesa no era lo más inteligente que había hecho en su vida, nada inteligente, a decir verdad. Y luego estaba el tema del Raphael Santiago. Tampoco había podido convencer al vampiro diurno para que accediese a conspirar contra el que le había arrebatado su puesto como líder del Clan.

_No es inconveniente. Voy a librarme de él de una forma u otra. __Y del vampiro diurno también._

Aunque llevaba días sin alimentarse como debía, eso no le impidió percibir la llegada al andén de la otra vampira.

La pequeña Maureen salió de entre las sombras, se plantó ante ella, sonriendo de una manera que a Camille le recordaba a ella misma. Veía el brillo de la sangre en sus ojos, su piel del color del marfil sin ninguna telaraña de venas negras que la surcasen. La neófita no estaba pasando hambre, desde luego que no.

_Algún día probarás la sangre humana –_le había dicho Camille al vampiro diurno –_y cuando lo hagas, no podrás olvidarlo. _

En ningún momento le dijo las mismas palabras a Maureen, pero la joven no había necesitado que nadie se lo dijera para llevarlo a cabo. Era evidente que había seguido sus instintos, sin reprimirse de ningún modo a sabiendas de que se estaba alimentado de seres humanos.

_Débiles y estúpidos. Esta chica no ha cometido ningún pecado. _

Camille no podía hacer otra cosa que sentirse momentáneamente orgullosa, pero un extraño temor la invadió de repente. Maureen se parecía tanto a ella… era pequeña, sí, pero tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos azules, una cara bonita…y sangre humana corriendo por sus venas. Vio reflejado en su rostro redondo las ganas de querer abarcar más, exactamente igual que ella cuando era joven.

_La convertí porque Lilith me lo ordenó. Craso error. _

–Me ha costado mucho encontrarte –dijo al fin Maureen, alegremente –pero al fin estoy aquí.

– ¿Y para qué querías verme? –Camille seguía sentado en su sillón –veo que tus ansias han podido contigo.

La neófita asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

–Me han hecho más fuerte. Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento bien.

–La dicha no es eterna, pequeña.

–Tampoco tú.

Camille abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando la neófita se abalanzó sobre ella con los colmillos extendidos. Tuvo el tiempo justo de saltar del sillón antes de que Maureen la alcanzase.

La joven vampira quedó agazapada sobre el respaldo, mirando a Camille, que se había alejado unos metros, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, insensata? –le espetó Camille, furiosa.

_Sabía que me causaría problemas, pero no tan pronto._

Maureen se retiró el pelo de los ojos y dedicó a la otra vampira la más siniestra de las sonrisas, una sonrisa que desfiguraba completamente aquel rostro tan infantil.

–Quiero el Clan de Manhattan –dijo –y para eso tengo que matarte.

Camille entornó los ojos. Aquella chica estaba completamente descontrolada. Se equivocaba al pensar que se parecían, había algo que las diferencia, y era que, cuando Camille era joven, aún tenía corazón.

"_Cien años yo daría para alabar_

_Tus ojos y tu frente;_

_Doscientos años más adorando cada pecho,_

_Pero treinta mil para el resto;_

_Una era al menos, para todas las partes,_

_Y la última edad, debería mostrar tu corazón…"_

"_¿Y cómo sabes que tengo un corazón?" _– le había preguntado a Magnus, hacia un tiempo, en Londres.

"_He oído decir que el amor es fe" _–respondió él.

–Nunca, nadie me había retado de forma tan directa.

–Pues ha llegado tu hora, vieja.

Maureen volvió a cargar contra ella. Esta vez, Camille no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la vampira la cogiese por un brazo y tirase de ella hacia la luz de las claraboyas. Al fin y al cabo, Maureen era una vampira nueva, más fuerte, más rápida, dotada de la energía especial que daba la sangre humana.

– ¡Suéltame maldita bastarda! –chilló Camille, consiguiendo zafarse de su agarre y empujando a Maureen lejos de ella.

La joven vampira chocó contra la pared del vestíbulo de la estación y se golpeó la cabeza con ella. Pero hacía falta algo más para quitarle el sentido a un vampiro, así que cuando Maureen volvió a alzar la vista, esta vez, fue directa al cuello de Camille.

"_La muerte te llegará de forma inesperada"_

Alguien le había dicho eso a Camille hacía muchos, muchísimos años, pero ¿Qué importancia le iba a dar?

_Ya estoy muerta. Nadie puede matarme de nuevo._

Pero cuando Maureen clavó sus afilados colmillos en su cuello, el dolor fue agudo, terrible.

Se oyó gritar, percibió el olor de la sangre, cómo manaba de ella cuando Maureen redujo la presión, y finalmente la soltó.

Camille se dejó caer al suelo. La neófita la miraba, relamiéndose, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban gélidos como hielo, y la sangre le manchaba la barbilla y toda la camiseta infantil que llevaba.

–Has estado alimentándote mal –dijo Maureen –no es propio de ti.

– ¡Vete de aquí!

Su voz sonó más aguada y asustada de que lo que Camille pretendió.

–Estás débil, como una simple humana. Sabes que no puedes enfrentarte a mí ahora.

Las palabras de la neófita consiguieron herir de verdad a Camille. Hacía tiempo que nada de que lo alguien pudiera decirle le afectaba en absoluto, pero la voz de Maureen había sido como una flecha de hielo clavada en sus pulmones inservibles. Durante toda su vida había luchado por lo mismo, había deseado las mismas cosas: ser respetada, tener el poder suficiente para que nadie pudiera volver a pasar jamás por encima de ella, crearse su propia coraza, un muro inquebrantable tras el que poder resguardarse para que nadie, nunca, pudiera volver a hacerle daño.

Y lo había conseguido. Por un tiempo lo había logrado. Hasta que ahora, una niñita venía a tirárselo a la cara.

"_La muerte te llegará de forma inesperada"_

_Y me llegó. No puede hacerlo otra vez. _

Se aferró a aquella idea, a sabiendas de que era una soberana tontería.

Maureen sacó una estaca de madera que Camille no había visto que portase antes, y se acercó a ella con paso fantasmal.

–La antigua Maureen lo sentiría por ti –le dijo –pero la jefa del Clan de Nueva York no lamenta tu muerte.

Maureen reía mientras hacía descender la estaca hacia el corazón de Camille.

_Qué risa tan infantil. Ojalá nunca hubiese dejado de ser una niña. _

La antigua vampira sintió el amargo sabor del miedo en su boca, pero no cerró los ojos, al menos no hasta el momento en que la estaca se hundió completamente en su pecho, y el dolor que sintió fue mayor incluso que el del sol quemándole la piel.

_Vaya, parece que al fin y al cabo si tengo corazón. _

Nada que no supiera antes. La mayoría de los actos buenos o atroces que había cometido en su vida, venían de la mano de un sentimiento más poderoso que la ambición. Y ella sabía cuál era ese sentimiento, pero si quería ser fuerte, no debía reconocerlo.

Esperaba que el silencio y la oscuridad de la muerte se cerniesen sobre ella, pero nada sucedió esta vez, simplemente, dejó de ver y de sentir.

No existía cielo ni infierno para los que eran como ella. Al fin y al cabo, era verdad, no tenía alma.

Ya estaba muerta antes de morir.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **aclaro,no es que me crea la muerte de Camille, me resultaba bastante ilógico que Maureen la matase, pero no sé, me hacía ilusión escribir esto, por si de esta manera, me resultaba más creíble su muerte...aunque he decir que no me ha servido de mucho.

_¿Qué tal? ¿Alguien tiene la bondad de regalarme un review? Va, no os corteis :)_


End file.
